


Is This Some Sort of Competition?

by merry_magpie



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not even sure what Arthur's competing for any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Some Sort of Competition?

Arthur had been secretive all week but Lancelot didn't give it a lot of thought until Arthur stepped out of the bathroom Saturday evening with his towel tied loosely around his hips. That was not a rare occurrence. They were flatmates, there was only one bathroom, and neither one of them was particularly modest. It was a fact that they would see each other mostly naked walking around their shared flat on a near daily basis.

What was new was that Arthur's face was done up. Painted. His eyes were rimmed in kohl and there was a hint of color and sparkle on the lids. His cheeks were rouged and his lips were lightly glossed. Lancelot thought if he kissed those lips they'd taste like candy floss.

He had no explanation for whatever had possessed Arthur to use make up until he flashed back to this same time last week. Morgana had sat on their counter top in the kitchen and applied kohl to Lancelot's eyes before they went out clubbing.

"No one will be able to resist you now." She teased as she hid a sidelong glance at Arthur behind her curtain of hair.

That night in their group everyone but Arthur had complimented Morgana and teased Lancelot goodnaturedly. And Morgana had been right – men and women flirted even more unabashedly with him than usual, which left Lancelot feeling a bit flustered although he generally he enjoyed the attention.

He would have loved it if Arthur had given him a little attention, but Arthur had spent most of the night drinking and chatting with Merlin and Morgana. Lancelot even managed to pull Gwen out on to the dance floor, a major accomplishment since she'd normally only go out there with Morgana. Lancelot had sworn he'd caught Arthur staring at him once but when he looked back Arthur was talking to Morgana again and he thought that he was just making a big deal out of a causal glance in his direction.

So when Arthur walked out of the bathroom Lancelot realized the reason he'd been so quiet all week was because he'd been plotting some sort of game of one-upmanship. Which was very much like Arthur, he could never stop being competitive. He must have been jealous of the attention Lancelot had received and wanted the same this week.

If he thought Lancelot was going to stand down just because he'd done up his face then he was wrong. Lancelot had no problem asking Morgana for more makeup this week. In fact, he welcomed the competition. Especially not when he got to watch Arthur rosy cheeked and lips glistening in the light.

Lancelot found he couldn't stop looking at Arthur's lips, coated in the gloss and looking utterly kissable. Looking, in fact, like they had just been kissed: wet and plump. He wondered what kind of bloke, or blokes, Arthur would bring home tonight looking like such a wanton slattern. He imagined Arthur the next morning looking relaxed with his makeup smudged and worn away by sweat, sex, and bedding.

He licked his lips at the thought.

"Is there something wrong?" Arthur asked, one hand holding up his towel.

"No, of course not." Lancelot said his voice less steady than he would have liked.

Arthur walked across the room like he was stalking Lancelot. "You keep on staring." Arthur said invading Lancelot's space. "Do you like what you-"

Lancelot cut Arthur off with a kiss.

Arthur might have been expecting him to be shy or reluctant, but Lancelot had never been either. He had no idea what Arthur was up to, but he obviously wanted Lancelot and Lancelot wanted Arthur. Taking the next step was simple maths.

The kiss was deep and aggressive. Neither Lancelot nor Arthur was the type to test the waters . Much to his disappointment, the lipstick didn't taste like candy floss. There was an almost strawberry flavor hidden under layers of chemicals, but the slickness of it felt good against his lips. He slid his hand around Arthur's waist, pulling him closer. He could feel Arthur was half hard under his towel and he was sure that Arthur could feel how hard he was through his trousers.

His tongue darted out and Arthur moaned into him. He couldn't get enough of Arthur's skin against his or of Arthur's hair under his fingers. One of Arthur's hands worked its way under Lancelot's shirt running up his back. Another cupped him through his trousers. Lancelot bucked against Arthur's hand trying fruitlessly to increase the pressure.

Entangled and frantically stripping Lancelot of his clothes, Arthur walked backwards leading Lancelot to his room. At some point, the towel fell to the ground leaving Arthur gloriously naked. By the time they reached Arthur's bed Lancelot was naked too.

\---

The next morning Arthur looked just as Lancelot had imagined the evening before, sex- and sleep-smeared makeup flaking under his eyes with glitter all over his face. His hair was rumpled and sticking out in all directions, yet he looked smug and self-satisfied. Beautiful.

Arthur caught him looking and instead of the teasing superiority Lancelot expected he was greeted with the softest smile he could ever remember seeing on Arthur's face. Lancelot felt like composing poetry as his heart soared and he realized that he must look as love struck as Arthur did. A bit embarrassed but pleased Lancelot dove in for another kiss knowing that tonight he'd ask Arthur to put on a bit of gloss again.


End file.
